What Does it Take
by Shockra2000
Summary: Ian has been waking up in the middle of the night- always thinking about Amy. He hears a song that captures his feelings perfectly and decides to finally act. xSongfic


**Okay! So, I think this is my first song-fic. I'll give it a go, and I hope you like it! The song is 'What does it take' by Davedays and I fell in love with it the first time I heard it. And the music video on YouTube is absolutely adorable! You have to check it out if you haven't already.**  
><strong> Also, I'm sorry for all of the POV changes, but I felt like it was necessary because certain parts of the song I felt would fit one character more than the other or vice versa... I think it would've made more sense in movie form, but that can't happen... So, here it is!<strong>  
><strong> (By the way, this is before they turned sixteen and Evan got in the way of things and yatta yatta)<strong>

Another cold sweat broke out on Ian's forehead while he slept. He shivered and suddenly his eyes burst open.  
>The fourteen year old had been dreaming about Amy- the fourth time this week!- and he had so many emotions running through him that he was just hung up about it. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was the one that ruined their relationship. He felt so stupid for that! He was also remorseful about the fact he tried to kill Amy and her brother so many times. He was sad that he sort of led her on and then dropped her like a crumpled up soda can. He hated the fact that after Korea, he hadn't gone after her again- there were so many opportunities where he could've apologized, but his pride was just too large to overcome and gain back Amy's heart. And lastly, he was nervous that he'd never get over her. He still had feelings for her, but what if she hated him?<br>With a sigh, he tried to go back to sleep. But he knew that he'd never be able to unless he distracted himself.  
>With one quick look around his room, he spotted his iPod and put it on shuffle.<br>The first song that played was one that he hadn't heard in awhile... And his sister must've been the one who bought it. But what the heck. He let it play and tried to change the direction of his thoughts.  
>Yet, when the first few lines were sung, it didn't distract him, it centered his thoughts around his predicament with Amy.<p>

_ I woke up in the middle of the night_  
><em> Out of luck, with this girl on my mind.<em>  
><em> She got away now. I'm trying to explain how.<em>

Wow, this song was right on target with his situation. I mean, here he was, cold sweat and all, lying awake in the middle of the night, thinking about Amy. And of course their rocky relationship. Hm. It was like this song was made just for him.  
>He fluffed up his pillows a bit and got comfy in his expensive, cushioned bed.<p>

Amy POV (3rd person)

Her eyes fluttered open as her heart raced out of her chest. She took deep breaths as she tried to slow her pulse.  
>Again, she woke up after thinking about Ian.<br>She sighed deeply and pulled the covers off of her bed, kicking her feet out from them as she made her way slowly over to the window.  
>She sat down in front of it and watched the rain as it drizzled down the glass. Any light emitting from behind it was obscured by the water.<br>She, herself, felt tears coming on since she was thinking about Ian and how he broke her heart and then acted like nothing ever happened.  
>How could he do that? He was flirty one second, then tried to kill her the next! From then on, he wouldn't even look her in the eye or thank her when she saved his life on Mount Everest!<br>One tear cascaded over her lashes and ran its way down her soft cheek.  
>She got up to go back to bed when she saw Nellie's iPod sitting on her desk. The au-pair had probably forgotten it when she had come to say good night to her.<br>She couldn't stop herself as her hand reached out and grabbed the headphones, inserting the buds into her ears and pressing play.  
>Instantly, a song started.<br>She vaguely recognized it as 'What Does It Take' and began to listen to it.  
>By the second verse, she felt like it was talking directly to her.<p>

_ I fell in love, that's what I like to call it._  
><em> But not enough, it's like I never saw it.<em>  
><em> Drifting away, I am finding words to say<em>  
><em> But it all goes, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.'<em>

She had fallen- pretty hard. Not exactly in love, but... In 'like'. She bit her lip as she laughed to herself about how dumb that sounded, but how appropriate.  
>And then she realized that she had fallen hard, but it was like nothing had ever happened. I mean, they had something at one point, but now it seemed like it was all gone- simply vanished!<br>Every time she thought about what happened, she couldn't find any real words for what happened, only emotions. She couldn't really explain it, but...

Ian POV (3rd person)

_ What does it take to get you? If I never met you._  
><em> I wouldn't have ran across the country like, 'I'm out of my mind.'<em>

How many hours could be accountable for the times his thoughts wandered and he figured that he was out of his mind for being SO wrapped up in this? Practically every time he looked out of a window or happened to be dwelling on his thoughts for too long, at one point or another he would ponder that question; am I out out of my mind?

_ What does it take to hold you when I'm here with out you?_

Sometimes, he'd lay in bed and think about if he hadn't hurt Amy. If everything had worked out, he would probably have her right now. Holding her in his arms wouldn't be out of reach. But now, after everything that'd happened, it would be nearly impossible. Yet he'd do anything- ANYTHING- to hold her.

_ I don't know where to start, I gotta find you and your heart._  
><em> Before it falls apart.<em>

Ian ran to his desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen. Maybe he could make a plan... a plan to win her back... and then all of his problems would be solved! He quickly started brainstorming as the next part of the song started to play.

_ I stayed up in the dead of the night._  
><em> I made plans, if they turn out right.<em>  
><em> You'll close your eyes and think about the times when<em>  
><em> Think about it<em>  
><em> We fell in love but didn't try to say it<em>  
><em> Knew what it was, the moment that we played it.<em>  
><em> We all lose sometimes, I can't get her off my mind.<em>

We all lose? Pah. Kabras never lose.  
>Which is why he HAD to get Amy back.<p>

_ But it all goes, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.'_

Amy POV (3rd person)

_ What does it take to get you if I never met you?_  
><em> I wouldn't have ran across the country like, 'I'm out of my mind'.<em>

I ran around- but not the country. More like the entire world.

_ What does it take to hold you when I'm here without you?_  
><em> I don't know where to start, I gotta find you and your heart.<em>  
><em> Before it falls apart.<em>

She got back up, carrying the iPod with her, and settled back into her bed. The song was upbeat, but it was comforting her with its words, non-the-less.

Ian POV (3rd person)

He closed his eyes and in an instant, he was standing at Amy's door, holding a dozen red roses.

_ What does it take to make it real?_  
><em> The world still spins and I'm still feeling<em>  
><em> Your hand right next to mine<em>

He grabbed her hand with his and saw her face blush.

_ I play it back a thousand times_  
><em> I wish we took a photograph for every moment that we laughed.<em>  
><em> I'm hung up, can't relax<em>

But then his revery broke. That scene couldn't happen because he was in England and she was in Boston.

_ Cause she's so far away._

_ What does it take to get you if I never met you?_  
><em> I wouldn't have ran across the country like, 'I'm out of my mind'.<em>  
><em> What does it take to hold you when I'm here without you.<em>  
><em> I don't know where to start<em>  
><em> I gotta find you and your heart.<em>  
><em> Before it falls apart.<em>

Amy POV (3rd person)

As she nodded off to sleep, the song ended and the iPod fell out of her hand and onto the ground with a soft thud.  
>Her chest beat up and down, a lot slower than before, and she slept pleasantly, not dreaming once about the boy who broke her heart.<br>But then came the next day.  
>It was Saturday morning and she didn't feel like getting dressed yet.<br>She simply stayed in her pajamas- shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She scooped her flaming hair into a messy ponytail and left the room without even a look in the mirror.  
>She ran down the stairs and poured herself a bowl of cheerios.<br>Dan was sprawled out on the couch watching classic Saturday morning cartoons, all-the-while laughing just a little bit too obnoxiously.  
>She rolled her eyes and dug her spoon into her cereal.<br>After just about five mouthfuls, there came a small rapping on the door.  
>Dan yelled at her to get it, so she slowly got up and swung it open.<br>When she saw the familiar face, her heart almost stopped beating.

Ian POV (3rd person)

He had flown (first class, of course) to Boston as soon as he woke up. Being that he had traveled back a few time zones, Amy had just gotten up, herself.  
>When she opened the door, he was not expecting to catch her... Like this, even though it WAS early. Her hair was a mess, her pajamas were still on, and she was still in her fluffy slippers.<br>"I'm sorry." He started first. "Did I come at a bad time?"  
>She seemed to have not even realized she was still in her pajamas until that point- she was in too much shock about opening her door and finding him of all people standing there.<br>Once she realized, though, she blushed wildly and got behind the door in such an angle that only her head stuck out.

Amy's POV (3rd person)

"W-w-why are you h-here?" She could've punched herself for stuttering in front of him. Always.  
>Gosh, why had did he HAVE to catch her at such an embarrassing moment?<br>"Well... I wanted to talk about something with you. Something that I just haven't been able to keep off my mind." His angelic eyes peered down at her through his thick lashes.  
>"Oh?" She tried to keep her cool, but being that it was HIM of all people, she was wearing her pajamas, and her stutter was back, it was sort of impossible.<br>"Yeah, well, Amy. I wanted to talk to you for awhile. But I just haven't had the guts to see you. So today, I hopped onto a plane and came straight here."  
>Whatever he was going to talk about, it must be pretty important.<br>"Yeah..." She prompted.  
>"Okay, I'll just come out with it." He ran his hand through his perfect hair. Obviously he was freaking out just as much as she was... which was definitely a first.<br>What he said next made her gasp. She couldn't believe the words had come out of his mouth.

** TO BE CONTINUED**

** Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my storied in FOREVER but I pinky swear that I will update each unfinished one by the end of this week. Promise. (Oh gosh, what did I just get myself into?)**  
><strong> Well, I hope you like the new story. Should I wrap it up next chapter or make a whole new story out of it? Your call. Please let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


End file.
